Deseos corrompidos
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Ella solo quería alguien con quien jugar en su mundo escalofriante


-Papá- La de ojos cielo y cabellos dorados lucia su hermoso vestido verde, con un moño azul en el cuello, sonriente y alegre -¿Me queda bien mi vestido nuevo?-

-Por su puesto_ Mary-_ El hombre de lentes y cabello rubio miraba a su hija con una sonrisa -¿Qué te parece dibujarte con ese vestido?-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó asombrada, pues su padre la pintaría por primera vez, además de ella sabe que muy pocas veces el dibujaba a personas reales -¡Si, claro! Pero… ¿Debo quedarme quieta mucho tiempo?- Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros

El padre solto una dulce y sonora carcajada ante la carita adorable de su hija y sus gestos infantiles. Sonrió con dulzura y le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad –No mi pequeña, solo será un momento-

La de cabellos dorados mostro una radiante sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo, su padre fue dibujando a la niña, realmente no duro mucho tiempo de pie, el dibujo fue bastante rápido, por lo menos para corregir la pose de la niña, por lo que el hombre no tuvo necesidad de ver las facciones de su hija, las recordaba perfectamente. Mary se coloco detrás de su padre mirando como el hacia detalles con los pinceles, dibujando sobre el lienzo blanco, moviendo su mano de una forma muy delicada. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que su padre hacia rosas amarillas alrededor de ella ¡Eran sus flores favoritas! Ademas de que el color hacia que su vestido y ojos resaltaran, combinando con su hermoso cabello ondulado

Pero el hombre al pintar, mostraba un semblante triste y una sonrisa forzada que su hija no pudo notar. La pequeña había contraído una enfermedad terminal, y posiblemente ese seria el unico recuerdo que tendría de ella…

Unas semanas luego de haber pintado el cuadro, su hija falleció de su terrible enfermedad, dejando al pobre hombre devastado por la trágica noticia. No lloro por ella, sus ojos azules habían perdido el brillo… realmente le habían matado por dentro

Lleno de remordimiento e impotencia por no poder hacer nada por su hija ya fallecida, por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo empezó a pintar, hacer esculturas, diseños sin sentidos y que podrían a llegar a ser bastante escalofriantes… Uno de ellos eran un cuadro astracto llamado, mundo fabricado, un mundo que diseño para su hija… donde ella pudiera jugar siempre y estar acompañada… por amigos…

Antes de morir, hizo una pintura a escala de grises al cual le puso por nombre "Abismo de las profundidades", recordando que Mary le había insistido mucho por ir al mar, ela quería ver como era bajo el agua…

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de aquel hombre ya casi anciano, barbudo y con el cabello atado en una coleta. Sentado en frente el cuadro de su hija, deseando que fuese feliz aunque sea un poco, que pudiera tener amigos… con quien hablar y jugar. Con ese vago pero tétrico pensamiento, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, su respiración fue cesando y su piel empezó a enfriarse…

Mary miraba a su padre detrás de aquel cristal, n podía hablarle ni tocarle. Se alarmo cuando vio que su piel se estaba poniendo pálida… En un momento de pánico, desesperada por salir de aquel lugar, para abrazar a su padre, decirle que estaba bien, el cristal produjo un sonido escalofriante que la estremeció… empezó a agrietarse. Ella golpeando el cristal con todas sus fuerzas logro romperlo en mil pedazos y cuando salió por primera vez del cuadro, el mundo se sintió muy diferente…

-Papá…- Los ojos azules de la pequeña se habían humedecido, las lagrimas n cesaban y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo hasta que escucho pasos que la obligaron a regresar a su cuadro.

Años han pasado, ella ha estado encerrada en ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña de diez años, con la mente de una niña de diez años, apenas recordando el rostro de su padre _Guertena _

-Tranquilo, papá- Susurro a un dibujo a creyones en el que hizo un intento de retratar a su padre –Estoy bien ¿Sabes? Tengo mucho amigos… - Observo a las cabezas de los maniquíes que le miraban, los muñecos inquietantes con una sonrisa macabra (los cuales a ella le parecía lo mas hermoso), las estatuas sin cabeza que estaban alrededor de ella –Ojala venga alguien mas aquí que pueda ser mi amigos – Suspiro –Ha venido tanta gente a ver tus obras, pero ninguna merece ser amigo de Mary, papá – Entonces miro a un espejo al final de la habitación

Una niña de ojos carmesí y cabellos castaño oscuro entro a la galería con los que al parecer eran su padre y su madre -¿Quién es ella?- Se acerco al cuadro y escucho su nombre al ser llamada por sus padre _Ib_… Una sonrisa amistosa se formo en el rostro de Mary

-Mary… ¿Quieres salir al exterior?- Aquel muñeco con una macabra sonrisa le hablo, aun sonriendo

-Si… Me gustaría ser su amiga, ella debe tener mi edad ¿no?- Mary no podía apartar la mirada de la chica

-¿no te basta con nosotros?- Se escucho una voz al fondo de la habitación

-¡Pero que dicen! Nadie los puede remplazar… es solo que quiero a otra niña como yo – Mary miro con nostalgia el dibujo de su padre –Me gustaría visitar el mundo de papá una vez mas…-

Los muñecos, los cuadros y las esculturas se miraron entre si, murmurando a espaldas de la rubia. El muñeco azul se acerco a la chica y le sonrió, aun de forma macabra –Nosotros te ayudaremos… porque es el deseo de nuestra querida Mary…-

-¿Enserio?- Los ojos de la rubia brillaron

-Si… pero deben entrar aquí dos personas… para que tu puedas salir – Esa voz macabra volvió a hablar –Y uno de los que entraran, debe quedarse…-

-No me importa, pero que no se quede la chica … _Ib _– Mary miro otra vez la galería y vio como la chica de ojos rojo intentaba averiguar las palabras que no conocía –Quiero que ella sea mi amiga…-

-Esta bien…- Hablo el muñeco azul –entonces… nosotros haremos todo…-

-¿Eh? ¿yo no hare nada?- Pregunto confusa

-Si… atrae a la niña para que pueda ir contigo…-

-¡Vale!- Mary dejo ver una radiante sonrisa

Uhm… No conozco esta palabra- Ib estaba confusa, aquel gran cuadro con imágenes extrañas que no entendía se llamaba "Mundo…? " ¿Pero mundo que? Eso era lo que ella quería saber. Ya resignada, iba a buscar a sus padrse para que se lo explicaran, pero hubo un apagón…

_¿La luz? ¿Qué pasa? _

Pronto volvió y eso la alivio, pero se percato que… las personas se habían ido… Buscando por todos lados, pero no había nadie. Las luces se apagaron por completo, lo bueno era que aun se podía ver por donde caminar…

Intento abrir la puerta de la galería pero no lo consiguió, volvió a la planta de arriba a ver si se le había pasado algún lugar por explorar, pero vio una…sombra pasar por la ventana _" ¿Es posible caminar fuera en el segundo piso?"_Se pregunto confundida… Cuando se acerco para ver si veía a alguien que la pudiese ayudar, no logro ver hacia el exterior, pues el vidrio de la ventana estaba demasiado empañado como para ver por fuera. Se alejo para seguir buscando, hasta que escucho que como golpeaban la ventana desde afuera. Su pequeño corazón se acelero y empezó a correr lejos de la ventana. Una fruta de un cuadro se callo, escucho el maullido de un gato hasta legar a aquel cuadro abstracto que ella no lograba entender…

El cuadro chorreaba un poco de pintura azul por el borde, cerca del nombre. Se acerco para examinar y unas letras aparecieron en el suelo asustándola mas "_Ven Ib_" Sus pupilas se dilataron y cuando volteo a la mancha, había algo escrito en la pared

_"Ven abajo Ib, te enseñare un lugar secreto…"_

Ib trago saliva, pero sin motivo alguno, obedeció al mensaje. Al bajar se encontró con aquel gran cuadro que estaba en el folleto de exhibición _"…. De las profundidades_" se le dificultaban algunas palabras, pero lo que le llamo la atención, eran las huellas en azul que se dirigían al cuadro…

-Eso es Ib… entra y juega conmigo…- La tierna voz de Mary se escucho como eco en la habitación –Ib… el juego ha empezado- Una escalofriante sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la pequeña Mary…

_"Vamos Ib… Quédate conmigo… quédate para siempre…"_

* * *

Marina: Hey Que hay? Es la primera vez que publico algo mio xD y no junto a Mizu (Laura) Andaba aburrida y hace poco jugue IB por no se cuanta vez -ese estúpido juego me encanta- Se los recomiendo. He escuchado rumores de que según los fans (para los que sepan del juego de IB) Mary era la hija de Guertena Wiess el creador de la galería de arte en el juego, por lo que quise hacer algo así como que los deseos de guertena de que su hija muerta tuviera amigos y pudieran jugar con ella, se adulteraron, convirtiendo todo su mundo "Mundo Fabricado" En un lugar tetrico que corrompió la mente de la pequeña Mary xD

Espero que les guste! No es de Sonic (por desgracia) pero espero que satisfaga sus deseos mas profundos {?} (ok no ) Eso es todo, pronto actualizaremos el Fic de "Concursos", ibamos a actualizar hace una semana, pero el (tonto, idiota, estupido etc...) hermano mayor de mizu le quito el chip dnde estaba almacenada la información y pues, hasta ahora no ha podido actualizar, aunque creo que no tiene internet ahorita D: No se para que pongo esto, a nadie le importa xD

Adeus :D


End file.
